wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Harimau
Harimau International are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Malaysia. They are the racing team representing a humanitarian and environmentalist organization of the same name. As such, the team seem to be willing to introduce the "more eco-friendly AG racing", utilizing racing craft which they claim to be zero-emission. History Founded in 2177 in Malaysia, the Harimau International organization is a humanitarian group established to aid the recovery of Asian regions from the great depression of the 2170s. Expanding out with the borders of its home country in the early 2180's, the organization began its worldwide programme, and contributed to many urban regeneration projects around the world during that decade. The profile of anti-gravity racing as a sport in which the craft emit zero emissions had led Harimau to establish a racing team for the 2197 season of the FX300 League, with a view to promoting an environmentally friendly message on an international stage. Although the Harimau organization is structurally transparent, it is not clear if this display from Harimau was a valiant attempt at circulating this message, or if this is just another publicity stunt. Speculations suggested an intense rivalry developing between them and another newcomer, Triakis, as the fundamental differences of each of their backgrounds would most likely translate into on-track friction. As in races however, Harimau were doing well with the veteran teams in the FX300 League, only to be a decent front member in the group. Unfortunately, they withdrew from the competition at the end of the FX300 League to concentrate their efforts on another of the organization's projects - To re-populate suitable parts of the world with genetically-engineered tigers. While it was not clear that this was a publicity stunt or a valiant effort to re-introduce a species that had been extinct for a century and a half, it did give good media exposure for the team. Ultimately, this fueled their desire to return late for the FX400 League. Apart from this activity, the latest biofuel-powered ship appeared to be a better performer, compared to its predecessor. Even if Harimau failed to reach the lofty heights of the major teams, the organization would remain satisfied knowing that their efforts could help produce a better, cleaner world. FX400 Message Continuing our efforts to reduce the impact of AG Racing on the environment, the Harimau International Racing Team will be powered by 100% bio-fuel in the FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues. As part of our Return of the Tiger programme – our initiative to replenish the world’s population of an animal that has been classed as extinct for over a century – our lucky fans will have the chance to meet with a real tiger at selected events during the course of the FX400 season. Why not come and show your support for Harimau International around the world? Harimau – a force of nature. Appearance, Evolution & Stats The design of the Harimau ship closely resembles that of AG Systems, though it is somewhat less frail-looking. Its livery usually consists of orange color that dominates the appearance, as well as the Harimau International logo on both sides of the single-hull structure. Having first appeared in Wipeout Pure, and in subsequent games, the designs of their ships have not varied much. Harimau generally is a good all-around performer. It cannot withstand too much punishment, due to low shields, but is overall a ship with great handling and decent speed. While this aspect was less present in the Pure ship (or perhaps obscured by Triakis' use of reverse-inertia deceleration system that time), Harimau is actually a good ship for use in the game. The Pure design is kept for use in Pulse, but the HD design is a different model. The Pulse and HD chassis is well balanced, and statistically similar, despite its lack of acceleration capability. Many people compare it to that of Assegai, and consider Harimau the "inferior version" of Assegai, as it shares the same stats with Assegai, except for thrust, of which Harimau lacks one. However, the Harimau Fury ship has become another favourite ship for use thanks to the major speed enhancement, giving it more considerable top speed. On the other hand, the lack of thrust is still an issue because of the slight improvement on this stats. Generally, at least this tweaking will distinguish the team from Assegai. Gallery Harimau_pure.png|Harimau logo from Wipeout Pure Harimau_pulse.png|Harimau logo from Wipeout Pulse Harimau_header.png|Alternate Harimau logo from Wipeout Pulse Harimau_1024x768.jpg|Harimau wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *"Harimau" means "Tiger" in Malay. The tiger is Malaysia's national animal. Category:Teams